


Your Saviour is here

by Reload_Paige



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reload_Paige/pseuds/Reload_Paige
Summary: Two spaceships passing in the void.





	Your Saviour is here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fireangel76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireangel76/gifts).



The air in the ship was thinning. Tony was feeling light headed now. Nebula seemed to be less affected. Tony had left a voice recording for Pepper. There was nothing else to do but die now, he supposed.

He could hear Nebula doing something in the background as a flash of green made him blink. Backlight dramatically by the sun, a tall figure in a horned helmet and a voice he never thought to hear again, "Your saviour is here."

"I didn't expect Thanos to leave you alive. He killed Gamora for the Soul Stone. I imagined your failure to produce the Space Stone along with losing the Mind Stone would have sealed your fate." Nebula stated bluntly.

"He thought he'd killed me but, "Loki started.

"Lackey, is there anyone there? Or anything we can scavenge?" A woman's voice. 

There was a hint of annoyance as the Chaos god responded, "My name is"

"Bambi? "Tony rasped questioningly. 

"Stark, "the god sighed."As if today couldn't get any worse."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony joined Nebula, Loki and an Asgardian called Valkyrie once the healer Eir had allowed him to leave the cobbled together sick-bay. It had taken the Aesir no time at all to strip down the ship he had been travelling in. 

"Tell us what has happened on Midgard, Stark, "Loki demanded. 

Tony glared at him, "Who died and left you in charge, Reindeer Games?"  
"My father for one. Thor for another. This is all that is left of Asgard. As far as I know, I am the last of the royal family alive. So, I become king by default." 

He looked sad, Tony thought. "Is it true what Bruce said? The invasion had nothing to do with you?"

"It's complicated, Stark. But in essence, Bruce is correct. I am glad Heimdall managed to get him safely home. Even if it cost him his life. So you know naught of what has happened throughout the cosmos."

"Big guy, gauntlet, six stones, finger snap and half of everything wiped out. Got that far" Tony snarked.

Loki's face fell, "Then Thor was too late. I had hoped he could reach Nidavellir. We need a weapon stronger than Mjolnir to stop Thanos. "

"Thor could still be alive and on Earth, "Tony said. At least there, we have the Avengers. Well, what's left of them."

"Sif should be there as well, 'Loki spoke to Valkyrie. "I sent her to help SHIELD . She would be a valuable asset to us in re-establishing Asgard."

"So, "Tony said "To Earth?"

"To Infinity and Beyond?" Loki responded. "Val, set a course for Midgard."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony was at a loose end. He'd spent some time with one of the Asgardian smiths whom Loki had sent to aide him in re-constructing his armour. The smith had finally called it a night and headed to his sleeping quarters while Tony roamed the ship.  
Heading towards the galley, he saw a figure slumped in the captain's chair. Loki looked at Tony and gestured for him to come closer. Next to the chair was a small table, an opened bottle of something and two glasses on its surface. 

Loki held a glass in his hand, "Help yourself. Val will be along sooner or later. I hate drinking alone."

Tony looked sceptical, "It's safe for us puny mortals?"

Loki fluttered his eyes and in imitated a Southern drawl , "Why, Mr Stark. What kind of woman do you think I am?"

"You're supposed to be the god of mischief so I have no idea..How long will it take us to get back to Earth? I mean I don't know where I am and I can't reach FRIDAY. Honestly...I'm feeling lost." Tony confessed.

"Another 20 or so of your hours. I've been trying to utilise Yggdrasil's pathways. It takes a lot of power to move a ship like this. Nebula tell me you set out from Titan but fell into the void where we found you. " Loki drank deeply from his glass."Norns be told, I'd rather not go to Midgard."

"I can guess why. Not many people would want you there."

Loki swung his legs over the arm of the chair ,"I promised Thor I'd take our people there. He said they'd be safe there. Now, I can't hope that I will be accepted . So I need Val and Sif to protect them. Tell me, Anthony, would your rulers extend your hospitality towards my people?"

" Loki I can't promise anything. I don't know who's left. If there are any governments standing. The best I can do is take you to the Avengers compound. There should be room there for all of you. After that, well, I'm sure some-one will offer you asylum."Tony paused."How many of you are there, anyway?"  
"300 or so. I'm not sure of the exact number. Mainly women and children. A few warriors. A couple of Sakaar gladiators." Loki said."Between those killed by Hela's Berserkers, Ragnarok and the attack on The Statesman by Thanos, my people have been decimated. At the very least." 

A single tear fell from Loki's eye and Tony looked away, embarrassed for the god. The stony silence was broken by the Asgardian warrior striding in, chugging from a large bottle. "Have you decided what's going to happen when we reach Midgard?"

"Stark has some ideas, Val" Loki said."I shall probably have to leave once we are there. If Thor is there, then I'll hand everything over to him. Otherwise, we'll contact Sif and then both of you can look after our people. I'll write a few proclamations, my abdication. I'll leave you both as co-regents until you can work out a new government system. Monarchy may not work in the absence of so many of our people."

The former Valkyrie looked over at Tony and appeared unimpressed. She grabbed the bottle from the table and downed it in one, "Running away again, Lackey?" 

"A tactical retreat, "Loki corrected acerbically. "I have had enough of prison cells for the present. I wouldn't want to spend any more my time in one if I don't have to. And I'd rather not have that charlatan Strange attempt to capture me again. "

"He's dead, "Tony spat harshly. "Dr Strange traded the Time Stone for my life and died when that monster snapped. So kindly choose your next words carefully."

"My apologies, Anthony. I, too, gave up a stone to protect a loved one. My condolences on your loss. "

"We weren't...I mean he wasn't..I mean it was nothing like that. We fought alongside each other against Thanos. He used the Time Stone but could only see one outcome where we win." Tony said softly."One out of over 14 million."

"And you think Strange gave up the stone to secure that one chance, "Loki asked.

Tony swallowed the drink down, "I have to, Loki. I have to. I'd go mad otherwise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony was woken by Nebula shaking him lightly, "Loki wants us on the bridge. He's got some more questions for you. Apparently we are 4 hours out from Earth and he wants to know the best place to land."

Tony looked at the tray Nebula placed on the table, a hot drink resembling coffee and some kind of meat filled bread. He was slightly hung-over. Loki had left shortly after Val had arrived. Tony and her had bonded over another few bottles of whatever brew Loki had provided.

He ate and drank the provisions and followed his cyborg team-mate to what was charitably called the bridge. Tony was no rocket scientist but he was sure that there should be fewer holes in the superstructure than there was. He poked at one. There was a force field around it, obviously keeping the ship safe.

He went to poke it harder. "Please don't do that, Anthony. I have precious little Seidr to spare and you trying to breech the spell could make the whole thing fail and doom us all."

Tony turned to the incarnation of chaos. "Nebula said you had some questions for me."

" Now, we have two options. The first is we will go through your atmosphere and risk failure of the structure and possible attack from whoever still has the capability to attack an incoming spaceship. Or" Loki stopped.

"Or?" Val asked.

"Or I take the ship along one of Yddrasil's branches. It will be a tight fit but there will be no risk to the hull integrity. It will also be quicker, taking around 2 hours plus I will be able to direct the ship to where we want it to land."  
"So what's the problem with the second option?"Tony asked "It seems safer and quicker. "

"First off, I'm not overly sure I can do it. And secondly, I need to know where I'm going."

"I thought we were going to the Avengers Compound?" Tony asked.

"I don't know where that is. You have that knowledge. I need to access that information. I need to look into your mind, "Loki confessed."All you need to do is picture the building, it's surroundings, how it feels and I can use that to get us home."

"That's all. No peeking at my private thoughts? ..Okay, then. Here goes, "Tony agreed, remembering very little detail he thought useful. 

After a few minutes, "Thank you Anthony. I believe I can do this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony hoped he would never have to do that again. Towards the end of the journey, the high pitched squeal of metal against metal as the ship tried to break apart. The cries of terror from the children. The other people who had been on the bridge praying. Nebula cursing and Val holding Loki upright was his colour started to fade. 

The ship struck the ground several times before finally stopping.."Ta Da!" Loki gasped .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a gloomy day inside and out. It was raining. Thor's mood affected the weather due to Stormbreaker. The deaths of their comrades had cast a pall over the remaining Avengers. Then FRIDAY had altered the Avengers and their new allies to the incoming ship. Thor had barely glanced out of the window before he recognised The Statesman. "It's them. My people. They have made it to Earth."

Both he and Bruce charged out of the room as the others grabbed their weapons. and followed. They stopped short as a ramp appeared from a large gap in the hull. Tony staggered down first followed by Val carrying her Dragon Fang and Nebula holding a gun. 

"We made it."Tony whispered. "We made it..thank god. Is this all who are left? Oh god...oh god..Peter..Peter died. And Dr Strange. Bruce..You're alive. I promised him we'd find them somewhere, Thor."

"Promised who?"Steve asked "Who's Peter and Dr Strange?"

"Where's Quill? Mantis and Drax?" Rocket asked Nebula. Her silence was his answer. 

Thor was cheering up. The rain stopped and the clouds parted. There was something wrong. He turned and saw Loki, standing on top of the ship, backlit by the setting sun. "I told you the sun would shine on us again, brother."


End file.
